


Men of Accomplishment

by celli



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Community: sn_playbook, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-20
Updated: 2007-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How do you know if you <i>are</i> accomplished," Danny asked reasonably, "unless you know it when you see it?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Men of Accomplishment

**Author's Note:**

> For the Happy Ending Challenge. Thanks to [](http://barely-bean.livejournal.com/profile)[**barely_bean**](http://barely-bean.livejournal.com/) for the beta.

"Are you done yet?"

"No!" came the shout from the bathroom.

Dan flopped back on the couch and stared at the ceiling some more. He waited what he considered to be a more than reasonable amount of time. "Are you done _yet_?"

"Come in here so I can dunk your head in the sink," Casey shouted back.

Dan smirked as he heard the water start running.

Casey came back in, half-buried in a beige towel, and sat on the couch near Dan's bent knees. "This gets harder to do every time," he said.

"You could just let Brenda and Jody do it for you. They're the hair people. It's kind of in their job description."

"No," Casey said instantly.

"Casey, I'm pretty sure they've guessed you're going gr--"

"No."

"All right. Whatever makes you happy, man." Dan looked back up at the ceiling and started humming.

"--hey! I am not 'so vain'!"

Dan burst into laughter.

Casey dumped the damp towel on his head. "Knock it _off,_ Danny."

Dan fought his way out of the towel, still laughing, but then he saw the look on Casey's face. The "I'm pretending not to be upset" look. "What?"

"Nothing. I should go blow-dry my--"

Dan dropped his feet onto Casey's thighs, pinning him in place. "What?"

"It's not vanity. I just--don't see why the world needs to know how much older I'm getting."

"Oh, come on. Gray around the edges doesn't make you look old. It makes you look distinguished."

"Distinguished? I'm a sports anchor."

"Sports anchors can't be distinguished?"

"Statesmen are distinguished. Nobility is distinguished. Men of accomplishment are distinguished."

"You're accomplished."

Casey raised an eyebrow.

"You don't? How do you define accomplished?"

"What? I don't know."

"How do you know if you _are_ accomplished," Danny asked reasonably, "unless you know it when you see it?"

"A man of accomplishment...leaves a legacy."

"A legacy."

"Yes. A legacy."

Sometimes the urge to smack Casey on the head was hard to repress. "So, for example, a long and successful broadcast history might count? With important stories told, awards received, and even future men and women of accomplishment mentored?"

Casey started to reply, but Dan held up a finger. Casey closed his mouth.

"How about child-rearing, is that an accomplishment? Raising and supporting a son who's turning out to be a really great guy? Would that maybe qualify?"

"Are you done?" Casey asked, a hint of a smile showing at the corners of his mouth.

"No." Dan leaned forward and put a hand on Casey's shoulder. "How about a life filled with solid relationships, business and personal? How about being the kind of person other people love? Would you file that under 'accomplishment,' Casey?"

"Yeah. Yeah, Danny, I would."

Dan combed his fingers through Casey's wet hair and urged him closer as Casey kissed him.

Quite a while later, Casey lifted his head and smiled over at Dan. "So how would _you_ define accomplishment?"

"Me?" Dan thought about it for a minute. Then he smiled back at Casey. "Loving what you do, and who you do it with."

"By those criteria, you should be getting your first gray hair any second now."

"Can't wait," Dan said.


End file.
